Talk:Draconic Aegis
A reason to start playing GW again...-- (Talk) ( ) 22:32, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :A reason to start PvE-ing again. -- -- talkpage 22:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::This better not be a Zaishen Chest drop. Seriously, I'd rather unlock skills with my Balthazar points than get another Crème Brûlée. Anemos 23:03, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::ha! all meh skills are unlocked. be sweet to have this drop from the chest <3<3..where did it drop or was it listed already ._.'?-Rawr raven raven 01:37, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::GWW had it drop from a locked chest in Dalada uplands.--Gigathrash 01:40, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Removing the bit about Dalada Uplands. I wrote that the Celestial Compass drops in Dalada Uplands, because someone on Guru said they found it there. To my knowledge no one found a Draconic Shield in Dalada, and someone was just mixing up Compasses and Draconic Shields. 24.151.142.172 19:12, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Zaishen chest should have a very low drop rate. Better Screenshot please? really bad angle/glare. 68.161.111.25 01:52, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Here Not a screenshot. But it lets you know what it looks like--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 03:44, 7 March 2008 (UTC) No command? D= I might just switch to Motivation for this--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 00:09, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :I believe it comes in Tactics so it should also come in Command, just I haven't seen any Comm ones yet. Jennalee 02:19, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::I can confirm that it does, in fact come in Command...just got a req.12 from the Zaishen Chest.--Dosearius 15:02, 6 February 2009 (UTC) MUST HAVE, LOOKS SMEXI :D Gummi Bear Assassin 03:04, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Got to get me one of those *drools* --Arthas 13:41, 8 March 2008 (UTC) this is sucky i like demonic one better why does it say its a small shield omg--82.126.253.163 19:00, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Well it's certainly no Tower Shield. 19:01, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :I changed the description to a better one IMO, thanks for pointing that out.^^ HM or NM? Do they only drop in HM or in NM to? would be really good to know. --Arthas 22:06, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :If it's like the rest, it'll be in both... but, in HM, I suppose the chances of getting a better one are higher. <3 -- [[User:Scareth|'''Scar]]' -image:Scareth_Sig.png- † 17:22, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Location so where does this drop?? dalada upland or is that just the compass? :I would guess it comes out of any locked chests in EotN, it just happens that the first one was found in Dadala. 15:10, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :: Starting to believe that to. So... anyone know a very easy and effective place in EotN to chestrun? Snowmens? Tried Dalada, takes me around 9-10 minutes to run through it all with my warrior. --Arthas 15:20, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::Just run the Snow Wurms from Boreal Station, takes about 1 min per chest ::::An easy chest run if u are a sin, is start in CTC, go into battledepths, then head down the easternmost corridor, and near the chromatic drakes a chest always spawns, but in different locations. In HM, you get a gold almost EVERY time, and they very often are perfect. Never gotten one of these tho =/ 68.187.16.3 23:22, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Gabe I just had one drop from the Zaishen chest. --me --63.246.176.190 06:48, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Drop Rate? Has anyone got any in NM, or is it all HM that it appears to be dropping in? I haven't had one drop yet. I've done FoW for other weapons as well. I haven't seen any of the new weapons drop yet at all. This being the one that I want. --Dark Savior 15:25, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Well that's probably the problem; this item hasn't been recorded to drop from the FoW chest at all. 17:03, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :I just saw one drop from a FoW chest for a guy in my group. pwnage and they say the elemental sword is cool :P this is the new pride of guild wars equipment : Elemental sword is '''not' cool anymore lol --81.234.26.12 06:46, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :: The Elemental Sword was never cool to begin with. =/ --Call Me Rexy 07:08, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::yeh looks too fake 14:37, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Dont start a revert war Wherever this thing can be found is up to discussion. But please, stop reverting this over millions of times (check history of this article, too many times). Whatever outcome is, *don't* mention zaishen chest, 'cause everything drops from this chest and we leave that out of 'location' everywhere.. -- -- ( talk ) 16:03, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Just like on the other wiki, Assume Good Faith is over. Screens of the Dadala Uplands drop location to confirm or it didn't happen. Look at Guru, tons of posts of "used 100+ picks today, no drops again" and like 2 people who say "keep trying" every 5th page.75.143.94.174 22:17, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::A possible spawn location is better then NO location, and since GW:AGF is not dead and buried, I say that the Dalada information be kept.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 22:19, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::If anyone's curious, I've been running chests in Dalada trying to confirm as well. I opened at least 50 over the last week, and nothing. So personally, I vote to remove the information, because it seems damned unlikely. 22:24, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::::If no one can confirm the Dalada drop, then it should be removed, however, seeing as the only other drop location is the Zaishen Chest, which drops nearly everything anyway, it ouwld probably be good to see if another drop location appears soon.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 22:31, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Ah, you mean soon as in 20 days hasn't been long enough? Come on now, even the Eternal Blade didn't stay hidden this long. The location is a sham, plain and simple. 75.143.94.174 00:21, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Opened well over 300 chests (maybe more) in Dalada, both NM and HM and still no drop. --Arthas 23:49, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ok, consensus is removing the location, what should it be replaced by? Just a stub?-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 23:53, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Section-stub. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:55, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::See discussion on Z Chest, I'm putting it back in. Jennalee 07:50, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Seriously, this is getting ridiculous Seriously, is there NO OTHER known drop location for this shield than just Zaishen Chest? This shield have to drop somewhere else to. Other wiki has Hierophants chest+FoW and UW chest on their article, however nobody have proven that it does drop from those chests. I have no idea about guru. --Arthas 09:58, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :This one is definitely an anomaly in the Guild Wars universe. As was stated in the above conversation, no other items have ever taken this long to uncover. It can mean that it is extremely rare, as no confirmed screens, here, or on guru have surfaced. I find it hard to believe that they would make an item skin only drop from Zaishen. There is a small chance too, that there could be an unannounced bug preventing this item from dropping. Wouldn't that be a kick in the pants. Ppl wasted time farming for this item for over a month and they come around saying, sorry we forgot to put it in? lol.-- User:Isk8 (T/ 10:07, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ever happened to think of greed and apathy as motivations to keep any other locations secret? Jennalee 11:03, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::That could be, but usually, it leaks out. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 11:04, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah its possible, but for so long? No weapon have been hidden this long as Isk8 said. --Arthas 12:27, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, if it drops from Zaishen Chest, then it also probably drops from FoW and UW chests, but probably not from the Slavers' Exile chests Jennalee 12:45, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Our very own Zaishen Chest article quoting that one guy that their are some rare things only obtainable from it...... Lost-Blue 12:58, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes i have also heard of that, but this is one of the DAW contest weapons and i find it hard that it would only drop from Zaishen Chest. FoW and UW is possible, but so far none have given proof that it drops from those chests. It should drop at some other place except Zaishen Chest to. --Arthas 16:45, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well this might sound little far of but anyone tried dragon's lair? It could make some sense 10:33, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Very doubtful. And, on the subject of it not being put in, I find that quite plausible. 12:12, 21 August 2008 (UTC) You gotta be... Sigh, this is like the Elite Skills. Time for people to decide will we include the GW:EN bosses on templates or not? Nowhere, not in a single other article, do we mention a chest which drops every last thing in the damn game. So for the sake of having it all the same (good on a wiki) I am removing this, and don't put it back. Read the whole article, I won't remove the information entirely, but I'll try and find something which everyone finds reasonable, while not making this article stick out like a sore thumb. I'll include the Zaishen Chest information, which is redundant, so don't go messing up the format - PLEASE. And revert wars be damned, edit it without posting why here and I'll undo it, no matter how many times. -->Suicidal Tendencie 09:28, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :We list the ZChest if it is the only place the item in question drops. Which goes for this shield. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:33, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Not good to format it in a way so that it's more like other articles though? ::It's still there, just this way the Zaishen Chest isn't directly in drops location, like other articles. -->Suicidal Tendencie 09:42, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::Learn2ReadPlix, already been a discussion about this. Check the history and my revert reason.. — Warw/Wick 10:02, 25 July 2008 (UTC)